The MBRS program at East Los Angeles College aims to motivate and give high potential minority students a meaningful biomedical research experience including a clear and practical understanding of the scientific method and its application to a given problem. The program will also facilitate the interaction of these same two year college students with the students and professors and biomedical scientists in these research facilities where more extensive biomedical research activities are being carried out. There are three research projects and a enrichment project in the proposed program. The specific aims in project I are to synthesize new analogs to methotrexate and to investigate their biological activities including cytostatic activity, metabolic study as well as the enzyme inhibitions. In project 2, the reactions of superoxide anion with industrial halocarbon solvents and bioorganic sulfur compounds will be characterized using electrochemical approach in aprotic solvents. In project 3, we propose to develop methods to identify mutant ornithine carbamyl transferase in cytosol and to develop simple rapid technique for assessing enzyme localization. The objective of the enrichment project are to train high potential students in biomedical research by involving them in classroom lectures and workshops. In the summer, these students will be assigned to internship programs in universities and research facilities. The internship program is designed to give students more exposure to research activities in the mean time, encounter more role models.